Home Is Where Your Heart Is
by innerflame
Summary: Set after 2x01. Elena meets an amnesic Klaus five years after she left Mystic Falls. Who is this gentle, uncertain man that she'll soon fall in love with? Why did they meet? Who's after the both of them? And what if Klaus gets his memory back?
1. Chapter 1

**1. Death Anniversary**

**AN:** So this is the first fanfic that I've published. Ever. And I hope you find it good. It should satisfy any Klena shipper. But yes, I have a lot to improve and my grammar isn't great and that's a real good reason why someone shouldn't read this. The reason for my misspellings is simple – I'm Finnish and English obviously isn't my first language. So be gentle with me, though I appreciate it if you'll mention my mistakes. Just don't be mean.

Klaus is a little OoC in the beginning – duh, he lost his memory! But I promise that we'll see Klaus as he was before… And I also guarantee that we'll see the old Mystic Falls residents sooner or later. Bonnie will be the first to make an appearance. The others… you'll have to wait a while for them. Sorry.

Okay… COMMENTS ARE MY NUTRITION. So don't starve me :D

* * *

><p>"Oh, hell no!" Elena exclaimed with frustration.<p>

The same damn window in the living room was leaking once again, the one that always gave Elena stress during a downpour. Now there had already formed a little pool. The small amount of water was actually quite astonishing, since it was raining like there's no tomorrow. The other windows were also tested with the constant pounding of fat raindrops, and Elena feared that they, too, wouldn't last long.

She sighed and went for a mop and some duct tape, zigzagging through her living room. There's nothing some duct tape couldn't fix.

Luckily it was leaking only in the living room.

The living room was the biggest part of her apartment, no doubt about that. Her flat that was for that matter far from spacious. But the rent was low and the flat located in Lower East Side in Manhattan. She had struck a good deal in comparison to many others in the City. Yet they all had one thing in common – reaching desperately for their dreams.

Though that wasn't the reason Elena Gilbert had moved to New York, she, too, had a dream. A dream of becoming a praised writer someday. But that day seemed to be in the very, very distant future.

After a moment of figuring out the best way to fix the window, she finally got it closed. It wasn't pretty, but even poorly fixed was better than nothing. Soon the puddle was gone and Elena put aside the mop, wiping her forehead.

Elena looked around her. After a day of cleaning and finishing the decorating, the place was finally starting to look cozy. It had taken her almost a half a year until she was satisfied with the result. With a low budget, making a place look inhabitable isn't easy. To make it feel like home, well, no money can do that. And Elena still didn't feel at home. Not in this flat, not in this city.

It had been five years since Elena had left Mystic Falls and its residents behind her. A week or two later would in fact be the anniversary of her departure. This day, on the other hand, was the most painful of all. She focused on the intense cleaning to keep her mind off things, especially the monster who had in one disgusting isnap/i taken away her final family member.

Shaking her head, Elena started humming really loudly to distract herself. She paddled to the kitchen to make a sandwich or something. She hadn't even noticed how starving she was. How could someone completely forget to eat and ignore the loud remarks of their stomach? It had been a complete mystery to Elena before – every time she was hungry, she knew it.

The kitchen was Elena's shrine. She wasn't known for a great sense of style (the opposite actually, as an old blond friend of hers had often told her), but this room was really something to be proud of. Tidy and homey up to the yellow plaid curtains. Rather retro. A rarely used pasta machine was on display, though Elena unconsciously avoided Italian food. There were fresh herbs on the windowsill in cute little jars and the floor was covered with a colorful rug.

Elena shivered. The kitchen wasn't very warm, since she tried to save some electricity (and money) by lowering the heating. Also, she was wearing only a plain strap top and yoga pants. It was a rather chilly day in January, about 36 degrees, so Elena had to abandon her sandwich mission in search of a sweater.

On the way she glanced at the clock.

She had twelve minutes to get to work.

"Son of a bitch!" Elena rarely cursed but she certainly wasn't having a good day. And now this!

She grabbed her work outfit and tried to straighten her hair – oh, forget it! And there wasn't time to apply any make-up, so this would also be a bad day for tips. And besides, the rain was going to wipe it all away anyway. Running around panicking like crazy she was really inefficient.

"Where are my shoes?"

Grabbing her keys and her handbag she rushed out the door, barely taking time to lock it. She pulled the hood of her coat up and started running towards the station, planning to take the subway to East Broadway. From there, she'd just have to run to the restaurant.

She was just out the door on her street when she stumbled into a man.

"Sorry, sorry!" She didn't wait for an answer and kept on running in the rain.

In about eighteen minutes, she was there, hopping across the driveway to the sidewalk, from where she glanced through the window into the restaurant. Luckily the place wasn't too crowded – yet – which meant her boss, Dexter Scott, wouldn't probably hang her body to the locker room ceiling or strangle her with his beefy hands.

She had to go around to the employees' entrance, where she pushed open the heavy door and went straight to the changing room. There she put on her waitress outfit and took off her other shoes. The threw them inside her handbag and checked her face in the mirror. After a she hastily brushed a little mascara on her lashes, she checked her reflection on a small mirror.

Her young face looked somehow older that day. Elena tried putting on a brave face.

Needless to say, she failed miserably.

So she just slammed the locker door shut. Out the door she went and through the kitchen, though there she was stopped by the six foot tall, milk-faced and idiotic chef Ted.

'You're a lucky girl, Elena.' Ted greeted her with a grin plastered on his face. 'The boss ain't here today, just Maria.'

Elena groaned. 'I think you mean unlucky', she said. If she'd been on a good mood, it would've by now vanished. Now it just darkened even more. Maria was sort of the second in command there and there was no one bitchier than her. Dex was a strict boss, but at least he was fair. Maria was the main reason for Elena's misery at work and Elena often dreamed that she'd get fired, or hit by a cab, or roasted in one of Ted's ovens, or –

'Whatcha got there?'

Elena was caught off guard, so Ted got a chance to step closer and touch her face. Elena flinched but Ted barely noticed, since he was too mesmerized by her big brown eyes. The poor boy never got her hints – she wasn't interested.

'Oh, I got something in my eye?' Quickly stepping back she rubbed her eyes. 'Better?'

'Yeah,' Ted answered with disappointment.

Thankfully that was the moment Maria decided to step in – Elena had never been happier to see her, though her relieved expression was soon replaced by a scowl.

'Elena, what do you think you're doing?' snapped Maria, not giving her time to answer. 'You should've been out there serving customers ten minutes ago! What, you think the orders are going to just magically write themselves? It's a great mystery to me why Dex' – oh, it's_ Dex_ to her, Elena knew there was something going on between them – 'hasn't still fired someone as useless and lazy as you.'

Thinking of no good excuse, Elena just brushed past her with a little sigh and got out of the kitchen.

First she noticed the few regulars that often had dinner there, and she managed a smile at them. Two tables were occupied at her section so she headed towards the first table, where a young couple sat on a date.

The lovey-dovey duo decided to kiss just when she arrived to take their orders. It's like everyone was just rubbing it to her face. Yes, I can see your sex lives are booming and you're madly in love, no need to hold hands and grin like idiots.

Elena didn't know where this bitterness was suddenly coming from. Or maybe she just didn't want to know.

'Evening,' she said in a polite voice. 'Can I get your orders? Drinks?'

The guy tore his eyes off his date. 'Um, hello. We could have a bottle of the house wine. Is it any good?'

_How would I know?_ Elena thought. _I don't drink!_ 'Very,' she lied smoothly.

'Okay, so we'll have that.'

The female finally gained her voice back. 'And a bottle of water, please.' Her sparkling smile was the most annoying thing Elena had ever seen.

'I would've just ordered that,' the guy teased in a pretense whiney tone. 'I was just about to.'

'Oh, really? So you can read minds? Like that vamp?'

Elena drew in a sharp breath and tensed. It went unnoticed by the preoccupied couple.

'Only yours, honey.'

And they started sucking at each other's faces, never mind the table separating them. It was actually quite impressive that they were able to do so.

'I'll be right back with your drinks.' _Though I'd rather be on the other side of the planet._

That's how the few hours in the early evening went. Elena blocked completely all emotions which was easy working in such a mind numbing job, at least after a while of rehearsing. She hustled in her section, taking and bringing orders, speaking as little as possible, walking from table to table.

The customers were all kinds of people. The restaurant wasn't too high-prized, it was in a good parts of the city and the food was fine. Overall, it was an okay place to dine if you weren't looking for an extraordinary experience. Most weren't, so complains were rare.

There were three waitresses working that night: Elena, Danneel Rimes and Emma Valby. The girls got along well and Elena was glad to have them. Danneel was a few years older, auburn haired, loud and curvy. Emma was more of the plain Jane type but to be honest, Elena preferred her to Danneel. The older woman didn't have much respect to other's feelings. Even now Elena saw her pushing Emma away to get a table from her section – a table that just happened to have two obviously rich men eating at.

Seeing this, Elena let herself feel a little pity for Emma. Enough to talk to her.

'Hey, Emma,' said Elena in a gentle tone. 'You shouldn't let her do that. You know you've lost a lot of tips to her that way.'

Emma brushed her short curls from her sweaty forehead. 'I know, Elena, but you know that I'm not good at sticking up to myself.'

'You just need a little training, that's all. She's really not as confident as you think. Or scary. If nothing, you could at least write her down to Dexter. The boss wouldn't be happy to hear about Danneel's doings.'

'You think so?'

'Yeah, you can't just stand idle when she steals the wealthy customers. I tell you what, Dexter should be here tomorrow and I don't think Danneel has a shift then, so she won't be around hearing what you have to say,' Elena plotted.

Emma finally made eye contact. 'I'll try.'

Well, that's the best Elena was going to get, so she carried on with her tasks.

Elena masked her bad mood pretty well during the evening but there was someone who always noticed these things. Brad the bartender, her closest friend in New York since the day she arrived.

Bradley had a short, sandy hair and big glasses with black frames. Behind those glasses were big green eyes an lately he'd grown a beard. Bradley wasn't actually handsome but attractive, yes. When they'd met Elena had been checking him out but as soon as they got to know each other she found out how far he was from her type – whatever that was. The possibility of a romance dies very effectively when the other one isn't even interested in your gender. That is, Bradley was gay.

He took her under his wing and became Elena's rock. When she was going through rough times, he was there for her. The first months she lived with him because she had no other place to go or any plan when she moved to the City. You could say Bradley taught her the ways of New York: the best places to spend your weekends, the places to go, the unappreciated cafés, cheapest shopping areas and the most beautiful sights. He introduced her to strangers with whom the small town girl didn't really connect. Elena was social but still she felt like she didn't fit in the City.

But it wasn't like she was going to return to Mystic Falls.

They never spoke of Elena's past; after a few tries Bradley had given up. She wasn't going to spill anything. He knew Elena had no family left except for her aunt and Uncle John. Elena hadn't even told him John was her real father. But Bradley spoke about himself enough for the two of them. And still, despite this lack of knowledge, he still knew Elena well enough.

Of course, there were a few secrets Elena would never share with him, partly because she didn't want to open the old wounds, and mostly because he'd lock her up in a mental hospital.

So she kept her mouth shut of all supernatural.

After dealing with the particularly annoying couple that was finally leaving, Elena hit her tray to the counter a bit harder than needed. Bradley raised his eyebrows.

'What now, sweetheart?' Oh, he was so playing with his life. 'The lovebirds didn't give a big tip?'

Elena glared at him. 'That, too.'

'How's the writing going? Is that what's bugging you?'

Oh,_ that._ Elena's dream. Since her early years, Elena had wished to become a writer. Something her mother had encouraged her to do. In New York she had decided to pursue that career, taking English lessons at the university.

'You know very well it's going nowhere. How would it? I don't have the money for studies and no inspiration what so ever!' Elena groaned. 'So no, it doesn't bother me since it's no news. But I'd appreciate it if you would leave it be.'

'Well, what is it then?' Bradley questioned, leaning over the bar counter, looking mildly interested. And ignoring a middle-aged man demanding for a refill.

'Nothing,' Elena muttered and swept the stray hairs behind her ear. 'Having a bad day, that's all.'

He soon picked up her tone. 'Oh.' Brad became suddenly very silent as he remembered. 'The day when your…'

The look on Elena's face stopped him in time from finishing the sentence. An awkward silence followed. Elena stared at the shiny counter, Bradley at the empty beer glass between them. Elena coughed.

'Um, so table five wants two Budweisers and a Coke,' she said, changing the subject.

Bradley went along with it gladly. 'Coming up.' He hurried to work as soon as possible and gave the refill to the pissed off man. 'There you go,' he said and placed the glasses onto Elena's tray.

'You should shave,' Elena told him and grabbed the tray 'The beard doesn't suit you. Makes you look ridiculous.' And with that she took off to the tables without a glance back to see Brad's pitying gaze.

Yes. The day her brother had died.

It was well past eleven and dark outside when Elena got off work. She waved and called out 'bye guys!' and left out of the backdoor. She wasn't exactly surprised to be followed by Brad. He lit a cigarette once they were outside and ignored Elena's disapproving look. When they had lived together, Bradley smoking habits were on the top three argument topics they'd had.

'You want to stay over at my place for the night?' he offered, staring at his boots.

On any other night she might have said yes. But on this date… 'No thanks. I think I need to be by myself tonight.'

And on any other night, he would've protested and tried to persuade her by using such unfair methods as bringing up Ben & Jerry's or a pile of movies like _The Notebook, Pretty Woman_ or maybe even_ Mean Girls._

But all Bradley said was, 'Okay.' He tried to make eye contact with little success. Elena just avoided his gaze by counting intensely the tiles on the opposite wall.

Giving up, Bradley added, 'Call me anytime, okay 'Lena. I'll be there. No matter how late or early.'

Elena nodded. 'Thanks Brad.'

'See you around.'

'You, too.'

They parted into different directions, Bradley shoulders hunched and hands in his pockets. Elena glanced back to see him disappear behind a corner, heading to his apartment. Suddenly, she didn't feel like going home and being alone. And yet she didn't want to run after Brad and stay with him.

It still rained, but Elena didn't mind. She welcomed it. After all, in such a downpour no one would recognize her tears. She wandered in the streets, slowly losing her numbness. Her feet hurt so she took of her shoes, no matter how stupid it was. Elena was just as indifferent to others opinions that night. So what if she was completely lost and unstable as she roamed around? Lots of people were like that. In a big city, no one really cared for strangers. One of the things she missed from her old hometown was the way people took care of each other.

Elena didn't know how she managed it, but sooner or later she found herself in her neighborhood, not far from her own apartment building.

No way was she going in.

All the stress and repressed emotions broke her down and Elena started crying for real. Soon it turned into loud sobbing and Elena collapsed on the dark sidewalk. She leaned on the corner of some building and let herself cry and cry and cry.

The stupidest thing was that Elena had actually thought that this time it was going to be different. All day she had controlled it, kept all her sorrow buried deep down. Even after five years she hadn't really dealt with Jeremy's death, not properly. She doubted she'd ever get over it, not this time. She'd lost enough.

The name she rarely gave herself a permission to think about broke its way to the surface. 'Jeremy,' Elena mumbled. 'Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy…'

The incoherent sobs died soon and all there was left was a miserable, soaked girl rocking herself. The layers of clothes clung to her skin and her long, dark hair darkened even more and plastered to her skull. Elena lost track of time. She could've been there for hours, invisible and crying her eyes out.

Until, all of a sudden, there were no more tears.

Her brother was gone. Elena had been left a wreck. A shade of her former self. That lively Elena hadn't been seen in a long time. It of course wasn't just the loss of her brother though that itself was enough. It was every traumatic experience she'd had in that town. How could she ever get over the fact that her life had entirely changed by the fact that there were actual vampires in this world and she'd gotten to know a handful of those, enough vampires for a lifetime. Far too many.

And worst of all, she'd fallen in love with one! Stefan had been kind and gentle and tried to suppress his bloodlust. Elena had truly loved him. Even after Stefan had succumbed to that lust again, she'd forgiven him. Because Stefan wasn't evil. His brother was.

A long time ago, she'd seen good in him, too. Though the other Salvatore was a monster, there had been a peak of light in him. They became friends. He fell in love with her. Elena saved his life more than once, opened her heart to him. There had been hope.

And that was all gone in just one swift movement of his hands, and Elena had watched Jeremy fall to the floor, dead.

Not even as a vampire.

Stefan had tried to get through to her but she remained distant. He'd tried to hold her hand at the funeral, make her speak. _It's not Stefan's fault,_ she told herself. _But why doesn't he do anything? Why doesn't he stop him from killing again?_

But Stefan's brother had disappeared. Coward.

Right after the funeral Elena had packed her bags, left a letter to her Aunt Jenna and hopped on a bus. There was no future ahead of her, a non-graduated teenager. She had felt guilty for leaving them behind – her broken aunt and her friends, but she knew they'd be alright. They'd get better and move on with their lives. Get married, have kids and heal. Stefan would leave and with him all the other supernatural beings also. Mystic Falls would be at peace.

But it was no longer a place for her.

Numbness was taking over her, emotionally and physically. Elena was grateful for that. She didn't move a hair, too afraid of spoiling it all.

_At least I got a free shower._ That ridiculous thought made her let out a hysterical laugh that quickly died. She hiccupped, feeling nauseous.

That's when she heard a low rustle behind her.

'Who's there?' Her voice quivered. Whirling up, she brought her fists up defensively. A little too fast, since her head felt light, and Elena stumbled.

She was caught by a pair of strong arms. The touch made her even more startled. Tentatively, the arms straightened her up and let go.

Elena could see the figure of a man a few feet away from her, but in the dark she couldn't really distinguish his features. He had wavy hair that could've been blond or light brown when it was dry. It was impossible to say which when he was just as soaked as she.

Elena lowered her stance. 'Let me see you.'

After a while of hesitation, he took a step or two forward, until he was right in front of her. It was without doubt a man and even without proper light Elena could tell he was good-looking. A few strays of the street light reached him and Elena could see he was shivering like a leaf on a windy day.

Elena let out a breath. Anyone looking that lost couldn't be too dangerous. Or maybe they could.

But they could certainly be stunning – there was no other word for him. He had beautiful, soft looks: full lips, high cheekbones and the faintest stubble. Elena couldn't tell the color of his eyes. He was wearing nice – and probably expensive – jeans and a fair-colored tee. No wonder he was so cold!

'Who are you?' Elena asked again.

A long silence. For a moment Elena thought he couldn't speak. But then, the man answered uncertainly:

'I… I don't know.'

This above everything made Elena finally let go of her cautiousness. He was only lost – just like her.

Oh, wait a minute –

'What do you mean, you don't know?' It was a good approach, she thought.

'I cannot remember – anything,' he said miserably.

'Anything?'

He just shook his head and Elena felt herself soften. A mugger wouldn't also be giving her the puppy dog eyes. Or just stand there. Especially in such weather.

'Do you know where you are?'

'In a dark alley with a beautiful girl.'

From any guy in his right mind, that would've come out really cheesy. Elena met such guys often in the restaurant – you can't be a waitress and not come across drunken jerks or just flirtatious idiots. But she didn't take any of them seriously. But when this stranger said it, Elena actually blushed.

'I didn't mean that,' she quickly said, trying to mask her flush. 'What I meant was what city and state?'

A shrug from him.

'How about New York?' Elena suggested.

'The Big Apple? The Statue of Liberty?' His face brightened. 'I remember that. And the Dutch people that founded this state.'

Of course, he couldn't mean it like he'd been there. So Elena laughed. 'Yeah, that was ages ago.'

Another silence.

'Do you know where you live?' questioned Elena in a kind voice. She was thinking furiously.

Another no.

Maybe it was the compliment, maybe the helplessness, Elena didn't know. All she did know was that she couldn't – she wouldn't leave this man to survive on his own. It was in her nature to show kindness. She had to help him, get him to his family. At least he might have someone missing him. Someone to love. Unlike Elena. What she did was for them, so that anyone wouldn't have to go through what she had.

He looked so lost it was like looking into a mirror.

So Elena reached out for him. 'Come on,' she said quietly. 'I'm taking you home.'

He slowly took her hand. Elena felt a warm rush, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt just a little better.

Maybe there was still hope after all.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME:<strong> We'll find out the man's identity: ta-da, it's Klaus! The duo will try to figure out who he is and get to know each other a little better. But is there anyone waiting for Klaus? And what was he even doing in New York before he lost his memory? Who's behind everything?

**AN:** So, did you like? I swear, it'll be more romantic in the future, but I'm not about to rush things. This is the only way to reach a believable Klena relationship, with Klaus having amnesia and Elena not in love with either of the Salvatore brothers. Otherwise Klaus wouldn't hesitate on sacrificing our warrior princess.

But it'll all be revealed in the future chapters. Tell me in the comments if you'd like to see more ;) I'd get some inspiration to carry on. I have the plot figured out already, but if anyone has suggestions, I'll be glad to hear them. I hope this'll be an emotional rollercoaster and stuff.


	2. AN: To Be Continued SOON

AN:

Thank you all for your support. The few comments I've received have been tremendous. I appreciate each of them. So, it's been two weeks and I haven't made much progress. The reason for this is, that someone very close to me is in the hospital right now, dying from leukemia. I don't know how much time we've got left, but because of this I really haven't been able to write anything. I have started the new chapter and will try to publish it next week, and I hope you stay patient.

Thank you for reading this. I'll reward you soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **I've just had the sudden realization of how busy I've lately been, but that's no excuse for taking such a long time. I'm sorry. But here it is now, I hope you're not too mad. This chapter was meant to be longer, but I don't want to keep you waiting… So consider this as a kind of 'half a chapter'.

I'd like to thank all of you for your lovely comments. It's just overwhelming to get feedback, let alone positive. Thank you! I'm glad you like. I've got some amazing things coming up sooner or later, but I want to build this relationship well to guarantee that… Well, let's just say it's crucial that these two get to know each other.

Also, I'm very taken aback for your support. The leukemia is bad, and he hasn't got too much time. So your understanding has been welcome.

Anyway, I'll be going to Rome in two weeks – yay! – so I may or may not update this before. At least in Rome I can write before I go to bed. I've found my handwritten notes quite helpful. Except that they tend to get messed up. But maybe Italy will really inspire me to write something romantic…

**CHAPTER 2 – Shelter**

Elena locked the door behind them. They were both dripping wet on her doormat in silence, their bodies adjusting to warmth again. Elena was too cold to feel a thing but a slight tingle was returning to her fingers. And judging by the stranger's looks, he was probably just as numb, or worse, freezing to death.

She flipped the light switch on to get a better look at her new house guest. Yup, that confirmed it – he was just downright eatable. His cheeks were gaining a lovely pink color and his long eyelashes held water drops. Also, he was shivering, so Elena deduced that numbness wasn't the case with him. Those full lips were quite blue. There was reason to worry.

'We've got to get you warm. And fast.'

She started pushing him towards the bathroom and broke the touch suddenly, pondering if he was comfortable with that, and decided to just guide him. He followed her, eyes trailing the waterline that followed.

Once inside, Elena quickly showed the quirks of getting the shower to work. 'It may take a while to get hot water, so just let it run for a second.'

'That was several,' he informed.

'Um, I meant, give it a moment, you know,' she flustered. 'It was just a figure of speech.'

The run of water seemed to fascinate Klaus, but Elena had certainly had enough of it for one day. She started to turn around and give him privacy – _oh goodness, hopefully he can wash himself!_ – when he said:

'But what about you? Surely it's ill-mannered not to let a lady first.'

Elena just stared. 'I'll just go grab some clothes for you,' – _before I crack up –_ 'and take a quick shower after you,' she explained. 'Just leave your clothes… somewhere and, um, we'll dry them. Yeah. If you want, I could make us some tea later.'

'Thank you.'

'Oh, by the way… I'm Elena.'

And she slammed the door shut. Elena leaned against it, hands frantically moving from the door to clutched against her body. What next?

Blankets. Lots of them.

After collecting a couple soft old ones, Elena went to her wardrobe. As soon as she pushed the door open, she knew this would be a challenge. Her clothing was usually plain but girly. Not many baggy clothes though comfortable still. Somehow she managed to find one oversize hoodie and sweatpants. She left the clothes and blankets ready for him, neatly on the sofa, and boiled some water for the tea and chose chamomile tea from her collection.

She was just pouring the water into two cups when he decided to walk into the room. You should really take it as a compliment when someone lets water pour over the edges when they see you.

That's what happened right then. Straight from the steaming shower, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist.

'Are these for me?' asked the man, pointing to the pile on the couch.

Finally finding her ability of speech, Elena stammered: 'S-sure. I couldn't find anything else, but we can try to find something else for you to wear tomorrow. Your clothes might be destroyed.' There was only one guy she could think of that could provide her new ones.

Looked like Brad would get that call after all.

'These are just fine, but thank you.'

Before he could start changing in front of her eyes Elena hurried to the bathroom. 'Help yourself with the tea!'

The hot water seemed to calm her and relax her tense muscles. For five whole minutes she just enjoyed standing there, while the near-hypothermia left her. She breathed in and out, watching as the mirror was covered with steam. Might as well use all the warm water.

_I brought a total stranger with me home,_ she thought. When she put it like that, it didn't seem so alarming – many people did that, just with other intentions. But Elena didn't do things like that. This situation was alien to her – he was in her living room drinking tea and who knows, maybe stealing her money or plotting a slow way to end her life. Maybe it's all an act, maybe he is in his right mind.

Or maybe she wasn't.

Leaving someone completely helpless wasn't her idea of good time. Call her naïve, but Elena wanted to believe that he didn't have any other intentions. Something told her he didn't. Intuition? Her heart? She wasn't sure. Still, any decent person would help an amnesic lost guy.

Elena patted herself dry with a towel and changed into her pajamas, and pulled on warm socks and a cardigan to top it all.

He was waiting for her, sitting in a controlled way as if he'd break something if he wasn't careful. He sipped tea as she walked in, but quickly put it down and sort of jumped up as he heard her soft steps.

Elena sighed. 'Relax, okay?'

'I'm sorry. I've caused you trouble.'

Had he? 'Not at all.' So far.

Elena sunk to the couch next to him in a safe distance. Call it common courtesy or something. It wasn't polite to be skin to skin with a stranger, so she sat in the other corner and pulled her feet up – not to close but not like she meant to be rude.

He searched her face curiously quite like she had him earlier, and his eyes on her made Elena feel self-conscious. She turned her eyes down, wondering what he was seeing, and concentrated on the surface of her tea. It shook like her hands.

Whatever he found, it relaxed him. 'Thank you for your kindness,' he said suddenly. Elena could detect an accent… British? 'You don't seem like the type to invite strange men into your house.' He blushed. 'I meant to compliment you, but somehow I seem to fail.'

Elena had to bite her lip so that she wouldn't laugh. The way he spoke! It was like he came from a different century, manners and all. But she couldn't help smiling anyway, so she kept silent and sipped from her mug.

The situation reminded her of something that happened years ago.

'_You don't seem like the cheerleading type, Elena.'_

Smile fading, she quickly buried the memory and returned her gaze to him. 'So, what do we know about you?'

He looked confused. 'You have nice clothes, I'd say, so you're probably quite wealthy. Or then just invested in fashion. But I'd go with option A. So there's probably someone also looking for you.' Elena studied him intently. 'You aren't American or at least not originally. Or what do you think?'

A shrug. 'I honestly don't know.'

'Well, you don't sound like one', Elena deduced. 'Do you have anything in your pockets?' Maybe a passport or foreign money?

Neither, in fact. After they'd found his soaked clothes again and turned all the pockets upside down, there were a few things gathered on the coffee table.

'A very high-tech mobile', Klaus noted, pleased with himself. ('_British words, common knowledge still intact'_, thought Elena).

'And a wallet…' she said and audibly exclaimed: 'Woah.'

There was _a lot_ of money.

They soon figured that the phone wasn't locked, so apparently he wasn't afraid that any sensitive issues would leak into the public, crossing out the possibility of him being a successful businessman. But this breakthrough wasn't much help, since there were no text messages, no contacts, nothing. Nothing but a single text message and a call from a blocked number.

They exchanged glances and pressed open.

Klaus, we found her. In New York.

Also, Maddox is missing.

GM

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' he spoke.

Elena shook her head bewildered. 'No idea. GM? Maddox? _She?_'

'Klaus.'

Elena glanced sideways at him. He was holding the phone with two hands, the only line to a life he didn't remember. She wondered how that would be – not to know who you are or why you even were there.

'Does it sound familiar?' she asked with caution.

He looked at the screen long and thoughtfully. 'Nope, not at all', he said finally, leaning back with a frown.

'You've got to have a name, surely', Elena insisted. 'And this message was addressed to Klaus and this phone is most likely yours. Besides, I like it. I think Klaus suits you.' Strange man, strange name. Seemed fitting.

'Klaus it is then.' He smiled and for the first time Elena noticed the dimples that formed.

'Nice to meet you, Klaus,' said Elena, chuckling.

'And you, Elena.'

For a moment they just smiled silently, until Klaus coughed and threw his hands in the air. 'But who's 'she'?'

Elena shrugged. 'Maybe you were looking for someone, 'cause here you are. But I wonder why go through someone else to find her.'

'Hm… Maybe she didn't want to be found?' he suggested.

Busy with his thoughts, he ran a hand through the dried locks that now were actually light brown, a lovely shade. The frown was once again visible.

Then suddenly Klaus shouted: 'I got it! I'm obviously an agent of the CIA or FBI!' He looked excited. 'On a top secret mission to capture someone. And then that someone took my memory away, like in a spy movie, because I tracked them down!'

Elena stared in disbelief, trying to decide if he was mental or just ridiculously absurd.

'Or a bounty hunter. I could be a bounty hunter.'

More staring.

'A millionaire in search of his long lost sister? A talent searcher?' Seriously?

He sighed, giving up. 'A mental patient?'

Quite possible.

Elena started laughing hysterically. Uncontrollable giggles escaped her mouth and soon they turned into nonstop roar of laughter. She had to bite a pillow to shut up. Blame it on the emotional overload.

'What? I tried my best,' Klaus whined, but there was a hint of amusement there, too.

But Elena wasn't feeling too stable so she may have laughed a bit too long for it to be comfortable. Eventually, though, she managed to stop.

'So,' she said, breathing heavily and struggling to keep her voice even, 'we can assume that your name is Klaus and you're looking for someone. A woman. You have no memory of who. You might be a foreigner but English is still your natural choice of language. You've got a nice amount of money and an empty phone. No, I doubt you are an agent or a mental patient, but other than that it's all very vague.'

'The mysterious type, I can see.' He seemed pretty pleased with himself.

'No need to gloat.' Elena was suddenly very aware of her modest living accommodation.

Klaus yawned – and it was a funny yawn. He squeezed his eyes shut and seemed to be prepare to eat a Big Mac in one bite. Elena felt another laughter bubbling. Before it could get out she stood up and looked at the clock.

'Bed time!' she announced. 'We can continue tomorrow, but I really got to get some sleep. It's been… it's been a weird night. You can sleep on the couch tonight, okay?'

'Yes, I think it'll be fine.'

'Good. And you've got those blankets, so you'll survive. I usually keep the radiator low, so if you really get cold, you can turn the heat up.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

'And, you know, if it's okay with you we should swing by the police station, too. Check if someone's filed you in the missing persons.'

Maybe Elena just imagined it, but Klaus didn't look too excited. Neither did she.

'Alright then,' Elena said, running a hand through her messy hair. 'I'm gonna go then... to bed. To sleep.'

'Good night.'

'You, too,' she answered in a soft voice, killing the lights on her way. 'Sleep tight.'

Smooth, Elena, very smooth.

xxx

Endnote: So, what did you think? I promise, next chapter will be longer. I also haven't checked my grammar so be so kind and point out the misspellings or weird words. And comments of all kind are appreciated. Thank you


End file.
